Reunion
by Kidda47
Summary: What happens when Naomi Wildman and Icheb meet again at the Academy, nearly 10 years after Voyager came home? A dangerous mission investigating her mother's disappearance? The Borg's return? Slight AU.
1. Prologue

_**Reunion**_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Voyager, Naomi, Icheb, etc.! They belong to Paramount._

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

**(Icheb's POV)**

"Green, 8." Naomi said after she put the last green piece right where it should be, with a smug look on her face. Only one more move and she would win, in two different areas. I already lost. I let out a sigh, and put a piece in one of the two areas. Of course I was letting her win; I could have stopped her from doing that 3 turns ago.

"Red, 12."

"Kadis-kot!" Naomi exclaimed, excited she won.

"Indeed." I said, pretending to be a little disappointed.

"Don't worry; you'll win next time, Icheb..." Naomi replied, observing my facial expression.

'Noted' I thought, while saying "Computer, what is the time?"

"1149 hours."

"We require nutrition soon. We should report to the Mess Hall."

"Yeah, then we can go see Neelix!" She said, smiling as she got up. I uncrossed my legs; I was unsure why they had a tingling sensation. We exited the Cargo Bay and headed to the turbo lift.

"Deck 2" I tell the computer, a chirp sounded. As soon as we leave the turbo lift, Naomi clasps my hand and run toward Mess Hall- for me it's a brisk walk. Neelix was busy in the kitchen preparing lunch for various crew members. "We will order from the replicator, Neelix is occupied" I said, but I look down at Naomi and she looks unsatisfied with my suggestion. "Fine, we will wait." She smiles again, and I smile too- her joy is contagious. Sooner than I predicted, we reach the front of the lineup.

"What will it be? We have Leola Root soup, roasted Chadre'kab, and oh- some French Onion soup I whipped up a few hours ago."

"Leola soup, please!" Naomi requested, and it was hard to understand why she enjoyed it. I sometimes ate it- taste is irrelevant, but the majority of the crew grimaced at the thought of it.

"French… that's a culture on Earth, correct?" I asked Neelix.

"Yes… their food is most delightful! I'll get you a bowl!" He exclaimed, reaching in the back for our meals. "Here we are…" he says as he passes us our bowls and spoons. "Enjoy!"

"We will." Naomi remarks, then turns to find a table. "There's Seven!" She whispers, and we go over to sit with her. "Morning, Seven!"

'Good morning…" Seven mumbles without looking up from her padd.

"What are you working on?" I ask.

"I am studying Astronomical data…" She replied.

"Find anything interesting?" Naomi asked.

"A subspace instability… several light-years from here." She said, concerned.

"Are you implying there's a wormhole near?" I asked.

"Perhaps… I need to report to Astrometrics."

"Bye…" Naomi said as Seven sped out of the Mess Hall.

"Naomi… what do you think of returning to Earth?" I asked her.

"Well… let's just say I hope that's a false alarm." She said, obviously referring to the possible wormhole. She added "Voyager's my home… I don't understand why everybody's crazy about Earth…"


	2. We Meet Again

_**Reunion**_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Voyager, Naomi, Icheb, etc.! They belong to Paramount._

_**Chapter 2: We Meet Again**_

**(Icheb's POV)**

"Good morning Professor" a student chirps as I'm ordering my meal from the replicator. I turn and see a young I'm unfamiliar with- at least not from the academy. I do recognize her; from somewhere. She raises her eyebrow and says one word: "Icheb?"

"Yes..." I begin, but it finally comes to me when she sweeps the hair covering her Ktarian horns; it's Naomi. She smiles, something I haven't seen in a while. "Naomi Wildman..." I say as I join her smile.

"How long has it been? 10 years?" She guesses.

"9 years, 48 weeks, 5 days. You were close." I reply. She lets out a little laugh, and hugs me. I wasn't expecting this, so I slowly wrap my arms around her, understanding I was very glad to see her. She was my best friend as a child- Maybe again now. I see awkward glances from students around the lounge, so I quickly release her.

"Class is being held in 14 minutes, you wouldn't want to be late. Although it was nice seeing you." I say, aware of people watching us. I knew what they were thinking, and I didn't want to give that impression.

"Alright," she begins. "Why don't we have lunch together?"

"Affirmative" I respond "I will collect you at 1200 hours."

"See you then." She says before walking to a replicator to order her breakfast, a croissant with cold milk. Suddenly, I realize how grown up she is- and I've lost my appetite. When did this happen? Why didn't I contact her earlier? It wasn't like I couldn't. I just... overlooked it.

**(Naomi's POV)**

'_What was I thinking_?' I asked myself. '_I must have gotten everybody's attention- hugging a professor, it's unheard of! But... he is my friend, still! I wasn't thinking at all... now I'll get_mauled_with questions..._' I took a slow sip of milk- it was so cold my teeth were hurting. The nanosecond I finished breakfast the warning bell chirped. I put the dishes back in the replicator and quietly but quickly headed to my first class; Survival Strategies. It was being taught by Admiral Paris, Tom's father. I'm glad he didn't recognize my name from Voyager- I heard he doesn't play favorites. After his class, I moved onto the next, Exobiology. Even though I took notes all morning, my mind was pre-occupied; I always daydreamed, but my run-in with Icheb was replaying in my head. Why didn't I keep contact with him? All that time on DS9 and I rarely ever thought of him. Even when I did remember, I didn't bother sending him a letter. I just hoped he wasn't upset with me. '_It's not like he ever contacted you either_' I told myself, although it was hardly reassuring. The Admiral concluded his lecture- I realized I hadn't been paying attention for the last 10 minutes. The lunch bell chimed, and I went forward to the Admiral.

"Do you know where I could find Professor Icheb's class?" I ask, innocent as could be.

"Why yes, Subsection 47, room 6. It's not too far from here, just head from the left and make your way through Christopher Pike Hall- it's a shortcut."

"Thank you." I graciously answer, and made my way there. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and saw Miral Paris. I was glad to see her, a familiar face, before she bombards me with questions.

"Who were you hugging in the lounge this morning? Wasn't it one of the professors?" She grunts.

"It was Icheb." I answer, and this seemed to only make things worse.

"Oh no... You see that's not what I wanted to hear. Rumors are going around that you two are _together_." She replies. I stopped in my tracks and glared at her.

"Ew! That's just wrong! I haven't seen him since Voyager came home, that's why I hugged him!" I exclaim, trying to redeem myself.

"Mmm... You see I may believe that, but I don't think anyone else will." She says back.

"Why are you here, anyways? Aren't you too young for the Academy?" I say, desperately trying to shake the attention off of me.

"I'm an Imperial Starfleet Cadet, meaning I start younger. You're supposed to begin at 12, but I studied hard and both Admiral Janeway _and_ Admiral Paris recommended me."

"I thought he wasn't too keen on favoring family." I reply, thinking back to today in class.

"Well, he 'recommended solely on the ethic and quality of the work, not the blood ties'" Miral says back, motioning her fingers on the quote. "I just think he's fonder of me then Dad. They don't really have a great relationship."

"Cadet Wildman; Cadet..." a deep voice comes from behind us, and I realized we were standing in front of door number 6.

"Paris! Can't you see the family resemblance?" Miral teases, recognizing him from the implants.

"I suppose I didn't, I apologize." He answers.

"No problem. I better go; I'm having lunch with a friend. Bye!" Miral says, though I knew she was making up an excuse to leave us alone. 'Stop playing matchmaker' I mentally tell her.

"So, to lunch we also go?" he suggests, and I knew he didn't see through Miral's ruse.

"To lunch..." I reply, and he hesitates by the lounge before leading me outside to the salty San Francisco air. Right then I realized where we were going; The Bistro, an Academy favorite when the lounge wasn't suitable. It was famous for its Earth classics, but there was one problem: I never knew what to get there.


	3. Lunchtime

_**Reunion **_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Voyager, Naomi, Icheb, etc.! They belong to Paramount._

_**Chapter 3: Lunchtime**_

(Icheb's POV)

My disregard to nutritional needs was misguided. I was looking forward to lunch for two reasons; for the food, and the company. I couldn't help but think it was my fault we didn't remain friends for the last decade. Of course we left on good standards, but there was no reason I couldn't send even a 'little hello' so to speak. But I have been extremely busy all this time, and only got my status as Professor at the Academy little over 2 years ago. I had to graduate myself, and was a 'TA' (which is a Terran term for an assistant to the person giving the lecture) for a period of time.

After briefly meeting Cadet Paris and Wildman outside my door, I took Naomi outside to a place called The Bistro, knowing the lounge wouldn't be sufficient. I had never been there myself, but have heard it is adequate for friends to go.

"For two." I tell the waiter, and he led us through the restaurant to a table beside the front window. He hands us our menus, and asks what we would like to drink.

"Vulcan Mocha, please." She requests, and the waiter glanced at me.

"Just water, thank you." I mutter. "Vulcan Mocha?"

"What? Harry told me about them. They're very tasty." She says, defending her choice of drink.

"Is bland?" I asked.

"Isn't all Vulcan food?" She says with a smirk, and I realize this was a senseless question.

"I suppose I have accumulated a taste for spice" I mumble, and scanned the menu. They only had Earth food, it was a wonder she could get something Vulcan here. I decide on French Onion soup, something Neelix had made once, of course with his own twist. I looked up at Naomi. She too was deciding on her meal, biting her lip as she read down the padd. I notice she styled her hair so it would cover her forehead, and with curiosity I ask, "Why do you conceal your Ktarian features?" She looks up at me, apparently at a loss of words. "I'm sorry if I offended yo-"

"No!" She interrupts "I just... was shocked at your question. I guess, I want to look more human."

"But it's what makes you unique." I say, and knew I upset her by the way she ducked her head so suddenly.

"I know..." She replies, hardly audible. "But I forgot some people value that."

"I regret troubling you..." I apologize.

"It's fine." She says, sighing. "I should have expected it."

"Expected what?" I ask, confused. She looks up again, seemingly concerned.

"I know you of all people like what's different. I shouldn't have to hide it around you."

"You don't have to be an altered person around me. I was just curious." I conclude. She was about to say something else but the waiter came back and asked if we had decided on what we wanted to eat.

"I'll have Macaroni and Cheese." She tells him.

"French Onion Soup." I order, he took the padds and left, but a presence still remained at our table.

"Naomi Wildman." A voice similar to mine, but feminine conveys.

"Seven!" Naomi exclaims, she leaped out of her chair to embrace her. Also alike myself, she gradually received the crushing hug Naomi gave her.

"Icheb," she began, acknowledging me with a simple nod. "It is good to see you too." I noticed Chakotay at her side; he smiled at me and patted me on the shoulder. Naomi finally let go of Seven but accepted Chakotay in equal standards.

"Likewise." I say to Seven.

"Can we sit with you?" Chakotay asks, and gestured to the waitress.

"Sure, why not?" Naomi says before I could speak, and the waitress pulled up another table and two chairs to ours.

**(Naomi's POV)**

After all of us sat down, except Icheb of course, who remained seated, we started to chat about what happened after Voyager came home and we went our separate ways. I noticed the rings on both of their fingers, and exclaimed "You're married?"

They both sheepishly grinned and confirmed it.

"So you both live there?" I ask.

"Yes." Seven replies, smiling at Chakotay. It seems she has become more accustomed to Human behavior than Icheb.

"What about you? It seems you're caught up with our history, what have you been up to since Voyager returned?" Chakotay questioned of me. I thought of this for a second- not much _has_happened.

"Well, after my Mother and I went to Deep Space Nine and stayed with my Father awhile, I became friends with a younger girl on the station named Molly. Apparently there was a school before, but the Bajorans didn't like what the teacher taught. Eventually I was tutored in Starfleet subjects by various people- and as soon as I could, returned to Earth to join Starfleet. But I haven't been able to attend the Academy until recently, about a week ago actually." I explain. "How come Icheb hasn't mentioned what he's been doing this past decade?" I ask, and our food came, like on a cue.

"I require nutrition. I cannot participate in irrelevant conversation." He tells me, and broke the cheesy skin on his soup.

"It's not irrelevant, right Seven?" Chakotay asks.

"I do not find idle chatter as tedious as I once did." She replies.

"Oh come on! It's a simple elaboration of our past activities!" I tease, digging into my macaroni.

"In other words, small talk." Icheb mumbles between bites.

"Fine, have it your way." Chakotay concludes.

"Chakotay, what time is it?" Seven asks, concerned.

"Uh oh, I think almost 1215 hours. We better go..." he responds.

"Where are you two headed?" I ask.

"An... appointment." Seven says, the first time she hasn't been at ease since they arrived.

"I'll see you two on Voyager" Chakotay says in farewell.

"You're inviting us?" I ask, smiling.

"Of course, Voyager's 10 year reunion is in 3 weeks..." He responds.

"I completely forgot!" I exclaim.

"You have now reacquired the knowledge." Seven reminds me.

"We will see you in 3 weeks then." Icheb says.

"Thank you both, for dropping in." I say, waving.

"It was merely a coincidence." Seven tells me, waving back. They left the restaurant, hand in hand.


	4. Class is Reconciled

_**Reunion **_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Voyager, Naomi, Icheb, etc.! They belong to Paramount._

_**Chapter 4: Class is Reconciled**_

**(Icheb's POV)**

After Seven and Chakotay left the restaurant, I quietly ate my soup while Naomi tried to carry the conversation. I didn't understand why she couldn't accept the silence. The rest of our meal proved to be awkward for the reason that she continued to chatter. Following lunch, I reported back to my class- Astrophysics. The first class was alike the last two- nothing disrupted my lecture of the day. However, in the last class, someone unexpected showed. Naomi. I didn't realize she was in one of my classes- the shock appeared mutual. I proceeded through my instruction, but was partially distracted. Following the bell, after everyone else left, I remained at my classroom to work on tomorrow's talk. After approximately an hour, someone also unexpected came in- Admiral Janeway. She often came on sudden visits, but I have not seen her in several months.

"Admiral." I said, surprised.

"Icheb, there's no need to be formal. I'm visiting on a personal basis." She replied.

"Kathryn...?" I tried, not sure what to call her. She smiled in agreement.

"I apologize for not coming in a long time, but I've been rather busy. But I came to remind you of the reunion on Voyager." She continued.

"I am aware of the event. I thank you for reminding me." I responded.

"Icheb..." she said, coming closer to my desk. "I have always known you aren't one for 'small talk'... but the real reason I'm here is because it's come to my attention you've maintained your distance with the former crew of Voyager..." She paused for a moment. "I ran into Naomi Wildman today. She's also noticed you haven't been sociable."

"Your concern is unnecessary." I replied.

"How long has it been since you've spoke to, say, Naomi?" she asked.

"Today." I said back.

"Before today." She said, disquieted.

I hesitated before answering, "9 years, 48 weeks, 5 days."

She gave me her famous knowing look. "The day Voyager came home." She stated.

I knew her point- the point she explained to me the first time she came on a social call. Exactly 6 years, 14 weeks, 2 days ago she said to me _'I know it's hard to pick up things where you left off. But you have to understand, we're your__family__, Icheb. And you can't abandon family- you're forced to live with them, either literally, like on Voyager, or metaphorically, like now. You can't let us go, not after all we've been through'_. Then, I didn't understand- I felt isolated compared to the 'Voyager family'. Now, I feel ultimately the same, but realize they want to include me. However, I believe I am too distanced to become part of them now. Seven once called Voyager her collective, and as much as I desired the equivalent, I believe I can't.

"I will see you in three weeks then?" My former Captain asked, disrupting my thoughts.

"Affirmative." I answered back.

"Don't think it's too late to get in touch with the crew, Icheb. They know it's only a matter of time until you make contact with them. Just promise me to try." She asked of me.

"I'll try." I promised. She nodded once and left, knowing she gave me a lot to think about. Too much, to be precise. As much as I wanted to disregard the past conversation and return to my lecture, I was too preoccupied to continue it.

**(Naomi's POV)**

The rest of lunch was pretty awkward with just the two of us. I tried to make conversation, but he just decided to eat his soup. Eventually, I gave up and ate my macaroni. We left almost immediately after finishing our meals, which made me pretty early for my next class, Biochemistry. About 15 minutes into the class, I heard someone talking to me. Normally I would have ignored it, knowing full well the middle of a lecture isn't the best time to socialize. But it was what she asked that got my attention.

"Is it true you're from the USS Voyager?" She asked quietly. I glanced at her briefly and nodded. "That's really tremendous, y'know, you're basically famous." She continued, ignoring the instructor.

"Yeah... I guess I am." I whispered back, trying to end the conversation before the Professor noticed.

"My name's Trianna by the way." She replied, and the Professor glared at us.

"Cadet Rikira, Cadet Wildman, is there something you would like to share with the class?" She asked, clearly used to chatter in her class.

"N-no Professor." Trianna replied, and both of us turned red. She returned to her lecture immediately, not wanting to waste any time.

"Sorry for that." She said, and I was sure not to reply in fear of getting called out again. The rest of the class went by smoothly, and to my amusement Trianna was in my next class too. Astrophysics, taught by none other but Icheb. I wasn't astonished; he did spend a lot of time in Astrometrics on Voyager. But this whole day has been throwing me off.

He assigned a project near the end- a two person assignment.

"Why don't we work together?" Trianna suggested.

"Sure... we'll start, say, tomorrow after class? I wanted a chance to get used to the Academy..."

"Oh yeah, sure, I needed to unpack, explore the place, y'know?"

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said as the other students began to file out the door. I hadn't even realized class ended.

"Okay, bye!" She said, walking ahead of me, pushing through the other students as I patiently waited.

After class, I decided to take a walk through the courtyard outside, to get some fresh air. Yet another surprise popped out at me- along the path was Admiral Janeway and a short old man accompanied her. As I came closer I noticed she was holding a few roses. I realize that man is the well known 'Boothby', groundskeeper of the Academy. I've heard so much about him over the years in the Delta Quadrant.

"... just dropped in to say hello to some of my friends here at the Academy, including you of course." I overheard Janeway saying. "Unfortunately I won't be staying here for long..." We cross paths. She instantly recognizes me. "Naomi Wildman." She says with a smile. "This young woman here," She says to Boothby, "is the infamous Captain's Assistant."

"Ah... it's always a pleasure to meet a friend of Kathryn's but if you will excuse me, I really must be getting back to my job." He replies, I turn and walk alongside Janeway while she says her goodbyes to Boothby.

"Now Naomi, you have some talking to do." She says in a playful tone. "Tell me, when did you get here and why didn't you tell me?"

After talking to Janeway for nearly a half an hour, she left me to go see other members of the crew that were here. 'Watch out Icheb," I thought 'it's your turn to get interrogated.' I'm kidding, of course. She has that way of taking a personal interest in you, without seeming nosy. I still called her Captain, even though she was promoted years ago, but she doesn't seem to mind. Following my sonic shower when I returned to my quarters, I replicated one of my favorite books- Pride and Prejudice. I know it's ancient writing, but I love the elegance of nineteenth century language. My roommate was nowhere to be seen, and just when I get comfortable and open up the book to the first page, the computer informs me there's someone at my door.


	5. A Lost Friendship Regained

_**Reunion **_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Voyager, Naomi, Icheb, etc.! They belong to Paramount._

_**Chapter 5: A Lost Friendship Regained.**_

**(Neelix's POV)**

I find myself lost in these never ending corridors- what did the Bolian say again? Down the Droven- whoever Hall and to the… left or right? I don't remember! Not a moment later I see someone I could ask coming around a corner- and to my shock;

"Mr. Vulcan!" I shout out, and he raises an eyebrow.

"Mr. Neelix." He says and keeps walking, like I come here every day. He never was one for small talk. Before I could ask where to find Cadet's Quarters letters Q-Z, he was gone. _'Well,'_ I thought to myself. _'I believe she said it was a left…'_ I turn and go down the hallways which exceeded about 50 meters.

"Vasquez/Vestal… Voss/Wakefield…" I mumble, reading off the padd I had in my hand. "Wildman!" I exclaim, noting the other name next to it but ignoring it. I chimed the doorbell and took out the flower I brought her- it was a Felaran Rose I got only hours before I came through to the Alpha Quadrant.

"Hello?" Naomi says with a tired patience until she looks up at me. "Neelix! I didn't know you were coming!" She cries out, and gave me a huge hug. Now she was a few inches taller than I was! How she's grown! I gave her the bloomed flower I brought by, she invited me in right away and replicated a vase to put it in."Would you like anything? I know you don't really enjoy food from the replicator but…" She trails off as I decline her offer.

"But…" I say, "I did bring you something…" I dug around in my bag until I found what I needed- A Ktarian chocolate puff I made myself, with some variations of course. I presented it to her proudly and she immediately accepted it.

"Thanks Neelix… I don't mean to sound offensive, but why are you here? It's quite a long way for just a visit." She says, confused.

"Well… Voyager's reunion is in 3 weeks, and I decided to take a vacation here. Why don't we go and see some other ex-crew members?" I ask eagerly.

"Sure, why not?" She replies.

We made our way across campus to the instructors' quarters. Down the hall, identical to all the other halls we've been through; I scanned the names on my padd and matched them to the doors. Slowly, we reached a certain instructors' quarters- Icheb's. It was Naomi's suggestion, since she didn't know barely anyone at the Academy besides him. We waited in front of the door for a few seconds, and then she softly pressed the button to make ourselves known.

"Come in." A stern voice requests.

**(Icheb's POV)**

Pondering what the Admiral said to me, I have come to the conclusion to write a letter to a few people; Lieutenant Kim, Commander Paris and Lieutenant Torres, and Ambassador Neelix. I am attempting to create a template, of which I will base all of them by,

[Rank and Name],

I realize I have not contacted you in several years, and for that I apologize. Perhaps after the reunion aboard Voyager we could engage in socialization more frequently. I look forward to-

Back in reality, my door chimes.

"Come in." I mutter. A pair of voices chuckle outside my room, Naomi and Neelix come beaming into my usually quiet quarters. I sigh at them as I realize it isn't going to be quiet.

"Hi!" Naomi says excitably as she sits down on the nearby couch. Neelix soon sits beside her as I replicate a glass of water and join them. Knowing Neelix, this was going to be a long night.


	6. Groggy Mornings

_**Reunion **_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Voyager, Naomi, Icheb, etc.! They belong to Paramount._

_**Chapter 5: Groggy Mornings**_

**(Naomi's POV)**

I only said one word as I got out of bed this morning; 'Ugh!' I should have left his quarters a long time before I did, an hour, maybe two and I would have been fine. No matter what I told myself, the fact is I didn't get enough sleep. Even after Neelix left I didn't, we just chatted until 0300 hours!

"I bet he feels 'ugh' too…" I murmur to myself. "Time flies by fast." I knew before I saw myself in the mirror that I was a mess. That my hair was slightly matted from me just crashing into bed, that I had shadowed circles under my eyes. Thankfully, time could fix this. But I didn't have any time at all. It was already 0750 hours, and had to be at class by 0805! All I wanted to do was keep on sleeping, but I forced myself to put to good use the few minutes I had. Of course my roommate was already gone, it was like she was _trying _to avoid me. She didn't even say anything when I woke her up last night, just glared a little and went back to sleep…

*Lunchtime*

"So… the matter and anti-matter combine and create warp drive?" Trianna guesses. She knew literally _nothing_ about warp cores.

"Yeah…" I say, confused as to why she was taking this course.

"You know, this wasn't _my_ choice. I didn't want to be an engineer but my mother insisted that I be one." She says back, as if she read my mind.

"Are you sure you're not part Betazoid, too?" I asks, and she picked up on my thought.

"Nope, 100 percent Trill. What you see is what you get." She replies, pointing to her spots.

"Hmm…" I say as I took another bite of my lunch- Katama Stew and Kava Juice, it was a Bajoran themed day at The Lounge.

"How do you know so much about engineering, anyway?" She questions.

"I don't know, hanging around Seven of Nine and you pick up a thing or two. She usually worked in Astrometrics or Engineering."

"Seven's your Borg friend, right?" She asks, trying to catch up on the numerous people I referenced to that were from Voyager.

"Right. She was actually my best friend growing up, besides Neelix of course." I respond.

"And Neelix is the Salaxian that showed up last night?"

"_Talaxian_." I correct her. "But yes." She seemed in thought for a moment.

"Maybe you could tutor me in these Engineering concepts." She says sarcastically, rolling her eyes at her destined path of fixing plasma leaks, avoiding warp core breaches, and repairing ruptured conduits. I instantly thought of B'elanna.

"I know lots of people would kill to be an engineer…" I reply.

"Really?" She says, concerned and wide eyed.

"No, no, it's just a saying." I reassure her. "I didn't think you would take me seriously."

"Oh," She says, brushing it off as she finished her stew and continues, "Well, it's almost class time again, you coming?"

"Sure," I say, taking my almost empty bowl to the replicator and taking a last swig of the juice. She was right- We needed to get to Icheb's class. He was a fan of punctuality. We walked there together and just got in as the bell rang. I smiled at a pacing Icheb, apparently waiting for the class to start.

"Thank you for being on time, unlike the rest of them." He tells us as we sat down. A few minutes later the cadets started flooding in, late.

"Astrophysics…" She mutters. "This is something I can make head and tails of."

"I hope so… otherwise you're condemned to either the Bridge or Sickbay." I say back as Icheb began his lecture. She only smiled back, not wanting to interrupt him. I slowly drifted to the past subconsciously…

"If you really want to help, find me a green piece that looks like Tuvok's ear." I suggested to him, and Commander Chakotay came in.

"Commander." Icheb said.

"At ease, I'm just passing through." Chakotay replied, reaching for a cargo container.

"I apologize for the condition of the Cargo Bay, sir." Icheb said, "I have been tutoring Naomi."

"Looks like you've got a creative approach" Chakotay said as he opened the latches.

"Thank you, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Seven. I'm supposed to be writing a paper on transwarp instability."He asked of Chakotay.

He looked at Icheb before saying "Don't worry, your secrets' safe, as long as you keep mine."He held up a bottle of a yellowish drink.

"Sir?" Icheb said, confused.

"Antarian Cider, not the replicated stuff. There are only a couple of bottles left. I don't want Mister Neelix getting his hands on it." He remarked, walking over to Icheb.

"Well then you should store it with the salvaged Borg components. Neelix never inventories those containers. He says they give him 'the creeps'.

"Officer level thinking, Icheb." Said Chakotay, patting Icheb's shoulder. "Would you mind?"

"Of course not." Icheb replied and Chakotay left with a bottle in his hand. I shrugged at Icheb and we continued.

"Now, please complete the puzzle using your genetic familiarity only." Icheb ordered.

"Yes sir." I teased, and I got a glare. I quickly apologized and did what I was told. But, it wasn't easy as I didn't have much 'genetic familiarity'.

"Right here…" Icheb helped me as he showed me a piece I was looking for. "Here is the 'green piece that looks like Tuvok's ear'…"

"Thanks!" I said, giggling.

"Cadet Wildman." Icheb said, standing. Huh? This isn't part of my memory. "Cadet Wildman." He repeated, more firmly. In the real world, I sit straight up when I see Icheb standing in front of my desk. "Cadet Wildman." He says a third time, impatient.

"Yes, Professor." I say nervously, off guard.

"Is there something wrong? You seemed to have a lapse in concentration. Perhaps you should report to the Infirmary." He suggests, with the same tone of voice.

"Uh…" I mumble, not knowing what to say.

"No medical emergency, she was just daydreaming." Trianna clarifies apathetically. Icheb raises his eyebrow as to ask me if this is true. I quickly nod. He sighs, and concludes his lecture. I was glad class was over; then I could just sneak out and-

Great. He grabs my arm before I get a chance to slip away. '_Busted!_' I thought. He says to me "Naomi, I would appreciate it if you came to class with the intention of learning." I felt myself turn red- at least he waited until everyone else was gone to lecture me. I look down at the floor while mumbling an apology. He sighs again. "It's alright, but I would prefer if you paid attention instead of being… distracted." He tells me, finally letting go. But before I left, he suggests "Why don't we have lunch again sometime?" I turn around, smiling.

"Sure, what day?" I ask, glad he wasn't upset with me.

"How is Friday for you?"

"Great. The Bistro?" I ask, and he nods. Friday's only 3 days away, I wouldn't want to stand him up.

"See you tomorrow then." I say, and he says back-

"Actually, I'll be away the next two days. Professor Tuvok will be filling in."

"On Genetics? I thought he's more the 'Advanced Tactical Strategies' kind of Vulcan." I tease.

"There's no one else free on afternoons. Besides, it was a personal favor." He explains, not picking up on my tone. He was hopelessly clueless when it came to jokes.

"Alright, then I'll see you Friday." I say, standing by the door.

"Goodbye." He says, turning himself to his work. I roll my eyes. Always efficient Icheb.


	7. Assmilated

_**Reunion **_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Voyager, Naomi, Icheb, etc.! They belong to Paramount._

_**Chapter 7: Assimilated**_

**(Icheb's POV)**

After I arranged the padds with the lectures on my desk by the designated day, I go to my quarters to pack for my unexpected trip. At precisely 0700 hours the next morning, I head to my destination. Although I would never tell Naomi this, my mission is extremely dangerous, and I'll only return within two days if I'm still alive. The reason behind keeping her from this is that she would worry too much, and would want to come with me. She's already demonstrated stubbornness for as long as I've known her, I'm not taking a chance to say goodbye.

"Communications to Professor Icheb." My commbadge voiced.

"Go ahead." I said, tapping it.

"There's a transmission coming through from Admiral Laxton- he wishes to speak to you."

"Put him through to my office."

"Right away." He said and cut our transmission. The Admiral appeared on my screen immediately after.

"Icheb, are you fully prepared for the mission tomorrow?"

"Yes sir." I replied.

"I'm glad to hear you're coming along. I need to tend to my duties now, so until tomorrow." He remarked.

"Indeed." I said.

"Laxton out." He said, and cut our short transmission. I looked down at my PADD- a list of things I'll need. I neatly arrange all of the items in my travel case, seal it, and set it next to the door.

**(Naomi's POV)**

I finally come to my quarters after class, after again promising Trianna I would help her with Warp Mechanics' homework on Thursday. I flop on my chair- the last thing I'd need now is a visitor at my door. My commbadge beeps. Of course.

"Cadet Wildman, there is a transmission coming through for you. It's apparently your father- do you want me to patch it to your quarters?" Academy Communications ask me.

"Yes please. Thank you." I say, grunting as I get up out of my comfortable position to sit in front of the screen. "Hi Dad!" I cheerfully say, but he looks distressed. Before I get to say anything more, my father admits bluntly,

"Your mother's dead." I see tears running down his usually stern face. I feel my mouth opening in disbelief, eyes watering.

"Impossible." I whisper to him.

"I'm sorry Naomi…" He tries to console me.

"How?" I demand.

"She… was assimilated. The whole ship she was on was." He mumbles, looking away from the screen, obviously upset.

"Where was it?" I ask desperately.

"In the Gamma Quadrant. Starfleet assured me they are investigating it first thing tomorrow.

"The Borg found another transwarp hub?" I exclaim urgently.

"Yes. Naomi, I don't have very much longer on this channel, I want you to know- your mother loved you very much and so do I…"

"I just need to know one thing." I told him.

"And that is?" He asked, gentler than before.

"When's the funeral?" I asked back.

"As soon as you can come to Deep Space Nine, it can be held. Which I hope is soon?"

"Of course, I'll be on a transport to DS9 as soon as I can.

"Please Naomi, don't be-" He started, broken up by a display reading 'Channel interrupted' with the famous Starfleet logo. I pounded hard once on the screen, taking out my anger at the Borg for my mother's death. Of course, she wasn't really dead, but there was a one in a billion chance she could be liberated, and besides, she still wouldn't be the same. I felt my cheeks get hot at the thought of them, making my mother into a mindless drone. '_How can they_do_this?_' I rhetorically asked myself, feeling the tears released down my face. I walked back to my chair robotically, heavily falling onto it, curling up into a ball and slowly crying myself to sleep.


	8. Seperate Paths

_**Reunion **_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Voyager, Naomi, Icheb, etc.! They belong to Paramount._

_A/N- Also a huge thanks to KageOkami-Kogo for letting me use the idea of the compact alcove- mentioned the first paragraph._

_**Chapter 8: Separate Paths**_

**(Icheb's POV)**

'Regeneration cycle complete' the computer told me as I got out of bed. I'm pleased my days in the alcove are over- Starfleet helped me build a compact version that fits under my bed- I must admit, it is much more comfortable.

"Computer, activate sonic shower" I say, the start of my day unfolding rapidly. I have very little time until I had to leave, only one hour and I would have to be on the starship U.S.S. Deloria. I left the instant I was sufficiently prepared. I did not want to be delayed leaving Earth, and figured I had 7 extra minutes before the transport would departure. Enough time for nutritional needs.

*7 minutes and 6 seconds later*

I sat down next to the window, watching as we depart the surface. Out of the corner of my eye I see someone has chosen to sit beside me, even though there a dozen rows untaken. I look over, and to my surprise, it's a seemingly depressed Naomi. Her eyes look red and swollen, her lips in a twitching frown. It appears she's trying not to cry.

"Did you decide you were joining me?" I asked, confused.

"Um no Icheb…" She says in an expressionless tone.

"It is very puzzling…" I started, and she continues to avoid looking at me, instead glancing out the window blankly.

"What is?" She says in a shaky voice.

"I have not seen you like this since Neelix left Voyager, which leads me to believe something terrible has happened."

She suddenly glares at me intensely, her eyes narrowing. "How can you be so calm, so intrigued by my obvious pain! I'll tell you what happened, my mother died! Are you satisfied now?" She practically yells at me, and I make sure to be silent. I didn't expect that answer; I don't understand what I did wrong. It was generally favorable to be calm. Why then, would she want a different tone? It was very quiet from then on, until I say,

"Naomi, I am unsure of what I have done to provoke such a response in you but I am sorry for doing so."

She rolls her eyes playfully and looks at me. "You're the smartest person I know, yet you can be so clueless at times." She was about to add something else, but the computer interrupted her. 'Transport shuttle docking at Starbase 39.' It chirped.

"I need to leave now; I hope you'll be feeling better." I tell her as I pass by her seat.

"I hope so too." She replies as I walk down the aisle to the exit. Now I wait for the Deloria to contact me.

**(Naomi's POV)**

I regret yelling at him. I do. But he was too… collected, even for him. Although, the last thing I would want is to be comforted, to be told by someone that they understood what I was going through, liars they are. I can't stay mad at him though. He was so oblivious when it came to emotions, which he claimed were irrelevant, but only because he knew he could never predict them. I can only rarely read him like a book, and that was one of those few times.

My journey to Deep Space Nine was an estimate of 4.7 hours, leaving me a lot of time to think. The problem was, I didn't want to think. I just wanted my Mom back. The majority of the time there I spent staring out the window full of twinkling stars, reaffirming my hate for Borg. A surprising thought popped into my head. _'Do you hate Icheb? He was Borg, and so was Seven'_. I always thought of them as my friends, they didn't count… I knew they were different to others though. I decided then and there than even though the Collective had given me two of my closest friends, they also took away the most important one. I could never forgive them for that. '_How do you think other people feel? Thousands of lives were lost at Wolf 359, not to mention the hundreds of attacks on other cultures. Dozens of members of their family could have died, and you're whining because they took just one?_' My conscience coldly told me as the shuttle docked. I stood in a daze, surprised that I would even come up with that.

'Transport shuttle docking at Deep Space Nine' I heard as I walked down the crowded aisle. As soon as I got out, I was basically harassed by merchants trying to target tourists, selling everything from souvenirs, drinks, food, to jewelry, maps, and even holosuite time. I dodged through the swarm, attempting to avoid them. Most of the time I could tolerate a scheming Ferengi, but not now. Definitely not now.

"Can't you at least buy a drink, Naomi? You don't even have to drink it!" A familiar voice pleads. Torak.

"I'm not here to drink, Torak." I growl.

"Fine, fine, leave a poor Ferengi like me broke then…" He mopes.

"Sales haven't been good, then? Here, now leave me alone." I say, giving him a slip of latinum.

"You are quite generous, Miss Wildman, at once I'll leave you to your business."

"And you, yours…" I mumble. Torak wasn't like most Ferengies. He was desperate for the little money it took you to shut him up. He came here after his contract license with other Ferengies was revoked, and apparently his distant cousin Quark (who ran the bar on DS9) told him he could make a profit here. Or so he claimed. I continue to fight my way through the crowd, trying to get to a turbolift.

**(Icheb's POV)**

"You are Icheb, correct?" An Officer asks me.

"Correct." I say, standing at attention.

"At ease." Admiral Laxton tells me, coming into the transporter room.

"Yes sir..."

"Professor, do you know why you are here?" He asks.

"For a classified mission, Sir. Are you going to explain orders, now?"

"Yes, you see, I'm going to be blunt. We needed an ex-Borg for this… mission." He explains.

"Seven of Nine would be better suited to this. She has more knowledge of the Collective, I only retained as much as my maturation chamber would allow." I reply.

"Seven of Nine is… unavailable. We decided you would be the next best thing. Now, onto the details." He says, guiding me to somewhere more private. His commanding officer follows us, and I presume he will be present at my briefing. As soon as the Observation Lounge's doors were closed, he says to me "There was an attack against the U.S.S. Clementine. We are going to investigate the attack."

"Who attacked them?" I ask.

"The Borg." He replies, uneasy. "We are going to the Gamma Quadrant- that's where they were assimilated; We believe they have found another transwarp hub. This could be very dangerous to Deep Space Nine at the moment, not to mention the thousands of interconnecting conduits they will find across the galaxy. They could eventually launch an attack on the Alpha Quadrant, and that's why we need you. You were present when Admiral and Captain Janeway destroyed the first hub, certainly you can assist us. You also have knowledge of the Borg, which could be very useful when we launch our attack. All in all, you are invaluable to us. Now, will you help us?"

"Of course, Sir." I answer eagerly.

"I'm glad to have you on board, Icheb."

"As am I to have this privilege." I reply.

"Dismissed." He says, waving me off.


	9. Memorial

_**Reunion **_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Voyager, Naomi, Icheb, etc.! They belong to Paramount._

_**Chapter 9: Memorial**_

**(Naomi's POV)**

I press on the doorbell, and I didn't have to wait long until the door opened.

"Hi." I say dimly, leaning on the doorway.

"My daughter." Dad says on seeing me. He urges me to come in, and I see we aren't alone. Several people I don't know are also there- even some claim to have served on Voyager. As a kid, I didn't know all of the crewmembers, but I would have liked to know friends of my mother. "Now, we can start the memorial." He continues, and he starts what becomes a long series of speeches.

"I loved Samantha Wildman with all my heart, and I am devastated to hear of her assimilation. I'm sure I am not alone to consider it death. Life with no identity, no freedom of choice, is no life at all."

*Approximately 5 hours later*

"Are you sure you want to leave so soon?" My father asked me, concerned.

"Yes, I find it... depressing to be here, no offense. I just need some uplifting right now." I say, but the real reason was that I was bored out of my mind of these people explaining the complete history of their friendship with my mother, in full detail. My father's alone was 40 minutes long, and I could handle that, I knew him, but the 'party' was long from being over, and I did not want to spend the rest of my day in there. I walk out onto the Promenade instead, watching all the merry people. They seemed to mock my current mood, which was wretchedly gloomy. Out of the corner of my eye, I see someone familiar. Icheb. I rub my eyes but he's still there, so I break out in a jog to talk to him. He seemed to see me, stepping away from me.

"I thought you were on Starbase 39." I say, catching up.

"I was" He simply replies.

"Then why are you here?" I ask, impatient.

"Change of plans..." He says, keeping his pace.

"What plans?" I demand.

"I... can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"It's classified."

"I'm starting to think this isn't just a vacation from the Academy." I say, raising an eyebrow.

"I never said it was." He states.

"Just... answer my question." I say, grabbing his arm.

"I can't. I have to go." He replies, making a move to keep going.

"Wait, Icheb." I say, pulling him back.

"What?" He asks with a sigh.

"You're going to do something dangerous, aren't you?" I ask, keeping him in place.

"I... have to go." He says, pulling free.

"Icheb!"

"Goodbye." He says back.

"At least tell me what reckless thing you're going to do!" I plead, trying to keep up with his increasing pace.

"No." He says, striding fast to nowhere particular.

"Then I'm going with you!" I shout, bringing attention to us. He suddenly turns around and grabs my shoulders.

"No, you're not. You're staying here, right here, and if you move to follow me, I'll fail you in Astrophysics." He mutters.

"You can't do that!" I retort.

"Yes, I can. Goodbye Naomi." He says, whirling around and keeps walking.

"But Ich-" I begin.

"Goodbye." He interrupts, and I come to a complete stop, shaking my head.

"I can't believe him..." I whisper, rolling my eyes. I follow still, but attempting not to be seen. This was difficult, because he kept looking back. The chance of blending in was in my favour, however, and I tried not to come to close. Finally, he came to an airlock, and entered in what I assumed was a transport. But when I came in a few moments later, I saw it was a starship. Starfleet uniforms everywhere, checking conduits, pacing to their post, coming in from the station. I still had my Cadet uniform on, though, so nobody asked who I was or why I was here. I went with the flow, pretending to be on duty, and took a hard left to a nearby Jefferies tube.

"Lieutenant Rockwell assigned me to this section, Cadet; I suggest you find a different place to work." An Ensign smugly stated to me, climbing in.

"Actually, Rockwell sent me to tell you that you're needed on Deck 4 for circuitry diagnostics. The crewmen are having trouble up there, and the Lieutenant wants someone with more experience to take a look." I say, learning this excuse from Tom Paris. '_Whenever someone who thinks they're more important is in your way, the old crewmen excuse will work. It'll satisfy their ego just fine._' He once told me.

"Alright." He says, his smirk developing to a grin. "Tell him his skilled officer is on his way." I was relieved that it worked. He climbs out of the Jefferies tube, and makes his way out to the turbolift. Once he was out of sight, I made my way in. I would have to do some traveling not to be caught when he returns, demanding an explanation for the fraud, but I would worry about consequences later. I needed a hiding spot.


	10. Strange Intentions

_**Reunion **_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Voyager, Naomi, Icheb, etc.! They belong to Paramount._

_**Chapter 10- Strange Intentions**_

_A/N- First of all, I want to apologize for not uploading a chapter since, hmm… May 23rd__of this year? Oh well, at least it's still 2011. Anyways, here's a very short chapter, I'll try to get more out soon. I bring you Chapter 10!_

**(Icheb's POV)**

'Battlestations!' The commline chirped out as I rushed in the flow of officers, heading for the bridge. It was barely 3 hours after we undocked, and we were already engaging the Borg. They had not yet sent out a message, but we detected their vessel coming straight for us only minutes ago.

When I arrived on the Bridge, I did not expect that 5 Captains and 6 admirals were going to be standing there, but that is what it appeared to be. Few glanced up from their panicked expressions to see who else was joining the overcrowded room, instead fixating on the veiwscreen. What I saw there was a Borg cube, exiting a transwarp conduit.

Still no hails. This was strange activity for them, as I knew they would be starting the assimilation process by now. Instead, the cube came to a full stop, right in front of the Deloria. Nothing more.

"What is their status?" I asked, wondering if their weapons and transporters were offline.

"As far as I can tell, all their systems are functioning normally Sir…" an Ensign replied when no one else did.

"Icheb what do you think they-" One of the commanders began, but was interrupted as everything suddenly disappeared.

**(Naomi's POV)**

I looked around at my surroundings. This definitely was not Jefferies tube 19, adjunction 4. This seemed… like Cargo Bay two on Voyager. But why? I immediately recognized the green glow. Was I on a Borg ship? Frightened, I turned and saw a drone. I had never seen one before; sure, in holoimages, but never the real deal. So I screamed. I screamed like my life depended on it. He crudely grabbed my arm, unbothered, and took me to a different room. I was having a panic attack as I asked myself 'Am I going to be assimilated?'

I didn't have time to contemplate the answer to this, because I realized, as I was starting to cry, the drone let go of me and left. I looked up, and saw one extremely angry Icheb. He was furious to find me here, and I knew that. At that moment, I wanted to be anywhere but there, because I was scared. I had never seen him like this before, he couldn't even speak he was so frustrated.

"Icheb…" I began calmly, "It's not what it looks like." He had no intention of replying, so I added jokingly, "I guess I'm failing Astrophysics now…"

He just glared at me. 'Great' I thought, 'He's making me feel guilty.' He didn't need to speak though, because I saw his attention flicker to something else. I saw his expression change. He was… confused? I followed his glance subconsciously and saw an impossibility. The Borg Queen.


	11. No Way Back

_**Reunion **_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Voyager, Naomi, Icheb, etc.! They belong to Paramount._

_**Chapter 11: No Way Back**_

**(Icheb's POV)**

"Why have you brought us here?" I angrily asked.

"We were hoping for Seven of Nine, but you are much more than sufficient." She answered, looking me over.

"Sufficient for what?" I demanded.

"You are unique." She said cryptically.

"Explain your intentions." I commanded, walking over to her. Unlike Naomi, I didn't dwarf her in height, and she had a face full of confidence. Still, I stood tall and matched her poise.

"Years ago, we had an opportunity to bring Seven of Nine back into the Collective as an advisor, from humanity's point of view. She complied, and was returned to her home… until Janeway detained her to eternity among imperfect beings." She replied, glaring at Naomi with a hint of disgust. "You have the same opportunity, Icheb. Your individuality will remain intact. We need you."

"And if I don't comply?" I mentioned, testing her.

"She will be assimilated." The Queen taunted, pulling Naomi with surprising force, raising her other hand to her neck, threatening to extend her tubules. Naomi didn't struggle out of fear, but I could tell she wanted to.

"If you had never come, this choice would have been undeniably easy." I told Naomi.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"Apologies are irrelevant." I grimly said; her face fell in grief.

"She is relevant to you, Icheb. You know that. You care very much for her… why would you want to ignore it? You can save her… the choice is yours. Join us now, and we'll send her back where she came from." The Queen responded, convincing me.

"I will comply." I simply said.

"Icheb!" Naomi exclaimed furiously.

"He's made up his mind clearly, Naomi. You could say, resistance is futile. Goodbye." Naomi tried to say something else, but was interrupted by the transporter. The Queen turns to me, pleased. "Welcome home, Icheb. We trust you don't mind we sent her away so quickly?" She asked.

"I… don't." I lied, looking regrettably at the spot Naomi disappeared. I only wish I could have said goodbye to her, and not so unemotionally.

**(Naomi's POV)**

I rematerialized on the Bridge of the Deloria, arm stretched out. Suddenly I became very aware of all the people here. I recognized several of them: Sanders, Strickler, Raymer, Sisko. They immediately took action, asking me dozens of questions. Only a few I heard.

"Who are you?"

"Why are you on this ship?"

"Where is Professor Icheb?"

"Did the Borg capture him?"

"Why did they send you bac-"

"Let her speak! You're all interrogating her!" One man's voice stood out. It seemed he commanded this ship. Apparently he saw my lack of ease. "My ready room," He said, gesturing toward the door at the bottom of the stairs. I eagerly followed, already intimidated by the big wigs of Starfleet.

While the bridge crew was astonished that I wasn't being searched by security, or even scanned, the Admiral led me into the enclosure and offered me a chair beside his desk.

"Now, I know who you are, Cadet. Both you and Icheb were raised on the U.S.S. Voyager, correct?" When I nodded, he continued promptly. "I will deal with the matter of how, when and why you came aboard later. What happened on that cube?" He asked, showing great concern.

"I- Icheb, he's unique, and the Borg…" I stammered, feeling like an idiot. I stayed silent for a moment as I regained my unsteady composure, the Admiral waiting patiently without a sign of interrupting.

"The Borg Queen- somehow she was there, alive. She said Icheb was unique, and… that Seven of Nine is who she really wanted… but Icheb was, well, sufficient, as she put it. She told us about how she brought Seven 'home', and then Captain- Admiral, sorry, Janeway took her back." I explained. The Admiral stared at me like I had two heads. "You think I'm insane, don't you?"

"It does sound extremely… strange. But much stranger things have happened." He pointed out. "Tell me, what did she want with Icheb?"

I paused before speaking, remembering one thing that stuck out. "He's unique… humanity's point of view..." I mumbled. "She wanted an advisor… they aren't going to assimilate him."

His commbadge beeped right then, while the room turned much darker, lit up by red accents. "Red Alert, Admiral Laxton to the Bridge!" He shot up and strode back to the Bridge. I didn't know what else to do but follow. "Sir, two cubes are coming through a transwarp conduit, and I don't think they'll be so passive this time. Retreat?"

"Yes! Set a course for the Bajoran Wormhole, maximum warp!" He commanded.

"What about Icheb?" I cried out.

"He'll have to take care of himself!"

"We have to save him!" I argued outright.

"Would you like me to endanger this entire ship and crew to go pointlessly searching for one man?" He argued back, taking a stand. My face grew hot with anger.

"I would, but I know your too much of a _coward_ to do anything about it!" I hissed, and boldly turned on my heel and made headway to the turbolift. I gave him a piercing glare as the automatic doors shut, and kept a stone-hard expression.

"Please state your destination." The patient computer requested.

"Guest Quarters…" I replied to it, trying to at least remain composure until I was completely alone. Thankfully, no one entered as it took its' course, and I managed to exit decently. I found my makeshift quarters in time, though barely.

As I entered the empty room, I lost it. Tears found their way to the surface, and I didn't regret letting them flood down my face. I took a few steps toward the huge glass window nearly covering the opposing wall, and saw the stars blinking by. We left him behind.

"He'll just have to take care of himself" I heard the Admiral echo.

But what if he can't? I knew it was because of me he was held prisoner by that…_monster_. If I had stayed on DS9, if only I had listened to him, both of us would have been home by now. It was my fault.


	12. The Plan

_**Chapter 12: The Plan**_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Voyager. Do I really need to convince you of that?_

_A/N- Oh my goodness guys, it's been so long… but this story isn't abandoned! I'm sticking with my outline after lots of contemplation. Here's Chapter 12!_

**(Naomi's POV)**

I dragged my feet down the hallway, dreading Astrometrics class. It wasn't even that the replacement was a bad teacher, it's just that I missed Icheb so badly. There was nothing I could do about it either. A few days ago, Starfleet (or rather, Admiral Janeway) had to assure me that they had it under control. It was painful listening to her words, because even _she_ wasn't convinced. They only thing that relaxed me a fraction is that they won't assimilate him again. Besides the Borg Queen wanting him for an advisor, he would kill them with his genetic coding. I tried my best to pay attention to the Professor drawling out his lecture, but in the back of my head I was designing an insane plan.

Before I knew it, the bell sounded, and Trianna nudged me, making me jump because I was so lost in thought.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" She asked, concerned. I looked over at her, pressing my lips together, contemplating whether or not to tell her a lie. No one knew what happened to Icheb here. They thought he was just on vacation or something. Which was weird, because it was the very beginning of the school year- why would he not leave during the summer? I took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you. Just wait." I simply said, and gathered my books, hauling my bag over my shoulder, and she did the same, all while having a raised eyebrow. I'm sure she was suspicious as to why I hadn't been so enthusiastic about my favourite subject, and why I haven't been chatty, either. I walked silently through the halls, her following me patiently. She turned on me the moment we walked into my quarters.

"Okay, seriously, you have been moping around ever since Icheb's been gone. Do you-"

"No, I don't, he was captured by the Borg Queen and it's all my fault, that's why I'm moping around. Starfleet tells me not to worry, but how the hell am I supposed to not worry? That's my best friend out there, and I'll be damned if I can't at least worry!" I shouted, pausing while I thought. "Actually, that's not all I'm doing. I've come up with my own plan to rescue him, since they can't be bothered to. Or at least they're taking a long time, since it's been over a week! But… you can't tell anyone, okay?" I pleaded, knowing that if Capt- _Admiral_ Janeway knew about this before it was finished, I'd never be able to present it to her. She'd tell me that Starfleet already has a plan, to not worry, to focus on school and that Icheb will be here before I know it. A white lie, because they all wanted to keep it a secret that there is no hope. And now I'm coming up with conspiracies. What a lunatic I am. I paid my attention to the real world now, and saw Trianna nodding in agreement. I smiled at her. Maybe she could even help.


	13. Set in Motion

_**Reunion **_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Voyager, Naomi, Icheb, etc.! They belong to Paramount._

_A/N- I changed a few things in the story, mainly that the amount of chapters is now synced with the chapter numbers I write- basically the prologue has become Chapter 1. This had been bugging me for a while. Also, I had overlooked the fact that Naomi, as a freshman Cadet, had her own quarters. So I introduced a roommate in previous chapters who was pretty much a ghost when it came to interaction. I will introduce her properly in this chapter, in which case you'll definitely _know_ who she is. __**ALSO! (very important!)**__** **My name will be soon changed to Kidda47, instead of Krystle171! Okay, that's it!** **__Thanks for reading, guys 3! Enjoy Chapter 13._

_**Chapter 13: Set in Motion**_

**(Icheb's POV)**

The Borg Queen stood tall, a smug look on her face. "We are proud of you, Icheb. Welcome home."

I kept a stern look on my face, looking her in the eye. "I will comply, but not with the pretense that we are now family."

She coldly glanced back at me. "We hope you know that she is not going to be released, in case you change your mind." I kept my expression, but mentally face-palmed myself. Of course she wouldn't just let her go. But the thought of Naomi being here oddly comforted me. Like I wasn't alone, even though I didn't want to share this situation with anyone.

"And in case you were wondering, no, we will _not_ allow you to see her. She is only a prisoner." The Queen said, interrupting my thoughts.

"How will I know that she has not been assimilated?" I demanded. Her safety was by far most important to me at this moment.

"A feeble human promise is not good enough for you?" She taunted. "Well, you have full access to the search banks of all drones. Search for 'Naomi Wildman' and we're sure you won't find any."

I settled for this. I knew she wouldn't risk anything more. "So… what will I be doing here?" I quickly asked, trying not to appear in the littlest bit terrified of the answer.

"First, you need to prove your worth, before we tell you anything. A few tests will be in order." She answered, an evil smile running across her face briefly before returning to normal. I inwardly winced.

**(Naomi's POV)**

I woke up, excited more than I should have been. I grinned and shot out of bed, asking the Computer what time it was. It replied with '0600 hours'. I heard a snide comment from across the room.

"What is your deal? You have a major issue with mood swings, you know that?" I looked at her, shocked. She **spoke**. Her name was Lilac Whittier, and she was my ghostlike roommate. She caught me off guard, and my smile dissipated.

"What? What are you staring at? Just because I didn't want to talk to you doesn't mean I don't know how." She held something up. A padd. _My_ padd.

"D-did you read that?" I asked, partly annoyed, partly scared, because some classified things were in there.

"What do you think?" She snapped, rolling her eyes. "Look, I don't care about all your drama, but this is- sorry, was- a stupid plan. In fact, it was pretty much the worst thing I've read. And considering your little Trill friend is assigned to me for extra help in Engineering, that's _really bad_. I fixed it. Consider that my gift to you, Wildman."

My mouth gaped open at her harsh words, but quickly closed it and instead narrowed my eyes at her. "You had no right-"

"Save it blondie. You might want to read it before you patronize me about what's right and wrong." She sighed, tossing the revised padd on my bed. She turned on her heel and walked out.

The first thing I did was pinch my skin. Nope, not dreaming. I looked towards the padd on the bed and considered reading it. It wouldn't hurt, would it? I mean, what if what she said was right? I picked it up, sitting down in my chair, and turned it on.

People involved- Kathryn Janeway, Seven of Nine, Chakotay, Tuvok, Tom Paris, B'Elanna Torres, Harry Kim, The Doctor.

Step 1- Get everyone together and discuss the plan. (Wildman, don't you think this would be important? I noticed how you left it out.)

Step 2- Steal a defiant-class ship (or borrow if Starfleet complies, which is pretty unlikely) and take it to the co-ordinates you specified. (Make sure you are in stealth mode, so that you can surprise the Borg, Wildman.)

Step 3- Find the Borg Queen's mothership (They aren't just going to pop out of nowhere waiting for you) and get Harry and Seven to hack though the shields (I'm sure they can do it with her knowledge and his expertise.)

Step 4- Seven and Janeway beam on board, with personal cloaking devices modified from the Defiant's system keeping them undetected. (Honestly, Wildman, do you think the Queen is going to throw a party for their arrival?)

Step 5- Find the Borg Queen and destroy her (they would know how to do this, I'm just a humble cadet) and take Professor Icheb with them back to the Defiant-class ship before the Borg ship explodes. (I don't think you understand how much of an integrated leader the Borg Queen is to the Collective. The ship would explode because everything would be in chaos.)

Step 6- Return to the Alpha Quadrant while the Doctor tends to any wounds.

Hopefully, you'll take this plan to Janeway, because she'd laugh at you if you went with _your_ plan. By the way, I'm sure you've noticed that you're not included in this plan. That's because no one would want you to come along. Honestly, you'd probably just screw things up, after all, you were the one who created this mess. Good luck to your friends.

I glared daggers at the padd. Alright, it was a modest improvement from my plan, but so what? I'm sure Admiral Janeway would have been less condescending than her when it was time to make some changes. I was outraged, but also strangely relieved. Maybe this would work. Actually, this probably would work. It pained me to admit it, but she was pretty well informed. Wait a second! How did she know that it was _my_ fault! My jaw dropped as I bolted up, and reached under my pillow. My diary, marked up with sarcastic comments throughout. That did it. I was going to kill her. Fuming, I got ready for classes. She would get a piece of my mind the next time I saw her.

***Later***

I left class at the lunch bell quickly, wanting to find someone specific. Unfortunately not Lilac, since I didn't want to argue with her in front of the whole Mess Hall, but Trianna. I spotted her with someone, and smiled. Teero Pazrel, a Bajoran boy in her Engineering class who she'd been smitten with. I decided not to interrupt the moment and got food, waiting at a small table for her. I absentmindedly scanned the room, resting them on a group currently laughing. Lilac was there, and I raised my eyebrows. Couldn't really see her having friends, if the way she treated me indicated anything. Then again, they could be evil too, discussing how they could trap innocent kittens in tall trees. Or something like that. I looked away before she noticed, and saw Trianna grinned at me as she walked towards the table with a plate of food.

"Guess who has a date with Cadet Teero?" She asked, trying to be mysterious. I laughed at her batting her eyelashes.

"Hmmm… well I've heard he's been flirting with a Trill girl, seems you have a bit of competition." I teased, and she rolled her eyes. I couldn't help but glare at Lilac again, and Trianna followed my eyes and her own eyes widened.

"Stop looking at her! She'll come over and then… stop it!" She exclaimed, exasperated. "Don't you know who that is?"

"My roommate." I snarked.

"Y-your what?! My goodness, is she mean to you too?"

"I'll say this- she read the plan. I have no clue whether she overheard us talking about it, or if she's just that nosy. She even-" Trianna bit her lip and shrunk as I said this. "Did you-?"

"I didn't mean to!" She admitted. "It kind of slipped out. She was tutoring me, and I needed an excuse to get out of there before my self confidence dwindled to nothing."

I sighed. "It's okay, Trianna. I'm not mad at you."

She smiled a little, but it looked guilty. "So what did she think about it?" She asked quietly.

I rolled my eyes. "See for yourself." I said, pulling it out and passing it to her. Confusion emerged as she read.

"She completely changed it! Well… hmm… you know this isn't bad." Trianna contemplated it.

"Not that bad… hmph!" I scoffed.

"No, seriously, take this to Admiral Janeway. Well, minus the mockery, of course."

"Of course…" I mumbled, "You know what I've noticed?"

"That she isn't mean to anyone but us?" Trianna groaned. I stared at her.

"You sure you can't read minds?" I laughed. She sighed a little.

"I don't get why she hates us."

"Oh, goodness! Lunch is over already?" I complained, hearing the bell. I glanced longingly at my half-eaten plate of food and sighed.

"Let's go! Only two more hours until you get to see her!" Trianna exclaimed, taking my plate to the replicator to be recycled.

Admiral Janeway sat at her desk, sipping an ever-present cup of coffee, while mundanely reading various forms she was to sign off to. She had been reading the same sentence four times over when she finally put the mug down and leaned back in her chair, rubbing her temples. She couldn't keep this up, and wondered how _anyone_ could go through this hell. She even wondered how this could be a _step up_ from being a valiant Captain, courageously trekking the seas of space. She should have never taken the promotion, she thought. She loved the unexpected, and this was everything but. The short, repeated tasks that were required of her had become unappealing very fast, but she'd once considered it a welcome from the regular day of greeting a hostile alien species, almost being blown to bits, and scavenging for resources. The Captain in her head told her she was terribly wrong. She yearned for something exciting to happen. She had heard of the Borg's return, and hoped greatly that they would call her on for her expertise. She was wrong.

They had called on Seven, originally, but she was unable to go for _personal reasons_. Next, they had recruited Icheb- in her own opinion not knowledgeable enough to be qualified, (after all, all the time he had with the Borg was in a maturation chamber) still though, they had stuck with their decision. What had that decision reaped? His capture. She shook her head, disapprovingly, because what happened next was unbelievable. They had decided to brainstorm a plan, with no help whatsoever from someone who might know a little about _Her_. They had been at it for 12 days, and Kathryn was pretty sure they were close to giving up.

The doorbell chimed, aggravating her headache. "Come in" She said, slightly annoyed. She had no appointments today, so she wondered who it could be. She straightened in her seat, sipping the coffee once again.

Naomi Wildman stepped through the doorway, a padd in hand. "Admiral, I need to talk to you about an important matter." She looked tense, and nervous. Kathryn nodded at her and stood, walking over to a nearby couch, gesturing for her to sit down.

"I take it you don't need anything to drink?" She guessed. Naomi had made an impression that she wanted to get straight to business by the way she quickly sat.

"No thank you, I need to show you something that I've been working on for a few days." Naomi started, then shifted. "Er, it's changed quite a bit recently though." She added, satisfied.

The Admiral sat next to her, taking the offered padd from her and turned it on. "'The Plan'?" She wondered, and then scanned the document. A slight smile appeared as she read through. "A rescue attempt. I'm impressed." She noted.

"I had a little bit of help." Naomi mentioned, a bit uneasy. Kathryn looked her in the eyes.

"I think it's a good plan." She said, hesitating. "But Starfleet won't authorize it."

Naomi's eyes dropped to the floor. "Oh."

"Then again, they don't have a plan, so we might have to take things into our own hands."

Naomi's eyes darted back and there was a spark in them. She smirked at her former Captain and gave her a single nod. They were going to make this happen, no matter what the cost.

_A/N- There you go, guys! A double-sized chapter! I won't leave you hanging long though…_


End file.
